The Struggles of Lucius and Kayli!
by Rubies
Summary: Lucius is in love with Kayli is in love with Lucius, but what happens when Kayli's mother promises her to another man and threatens to kill her one true love!
1. Of Trains and Anger!

Trains and Anger!

"I have to go to Ireland for a little bit, some idiots been selling exploding cauldrons to kids the ministry wants me to check it" Lucius sighed from the doorway.

"Well if you must but what about the wedding plans, and your dress robes?" Kayli said from the walk in closet.

9:00 am the next day Lucius bid Kayli goodbye and the train set into motion little did she know that when she got home her mother had some interesting news for her. As Kayli entered her and Lily's town home she found her mother sitting in the living room waiting for her with a man she'd never seen before.

" Ahh your finally home, nice to see you" Mrs. Berly said as she took Kayli's coat like she was a guest in her own home.

"I have some very good news for you but first this is Mr. Rawling, Mr.Rawling this is Kayli my daughter" Kayli's mother said smoothly as though nothing were strange.

"Hello Mr. Rawling, Mother why are you here?"

" Well Mr.Rawling is you're soon to be husband, his mother and I have discussed it and you are a suitable wife for him"

" WHAT! Are you joking, you cant possibly be serious, I'm already engaged to Lucius and I'm not marrying a man I don't even know thank you very much!"

" Oh yes I saw that in the Daily Prophet, but as I recall Lucius has left for Ireland is it, on ministry business."

" Doesn't matter he's the only soon to be husband I have and will ever have, so you two can leave now"

" Actually we cant we've made an agreement with his mother and I'm not about to allow you to marry that boy, he unsuitable for you I wont allow you to disgrace the family name"

" Someone's very pushy today, old age getting to you mother, oh I forgot you're always like this"

SLAP (Kayli falls to the floor)

"How dare you speak to your mother like that you ungrateful little girl! " Kayli's mother stormed

"You obviously need time to reconsider your options, you either marry Mr.Rawling or Lucius disappears from your world and this one all together, good night."

With that her mother left along with Mr.Rawling who if looks could kill would have murdered Kayli right there without a seconds hesitation. That night she spoke to Lucius in the fire this is how it went:

" WHAT THE BLOODY HELL"

"ARRRRGGGGGHHHHH!"

" I HATE THAT WOMAN, oh sorry dear I'm losing myself here"

" We need a plan good news we've caught the idiot and I'll be home tomorrow evening, but until then tell your mother you agree to her plans and when I get back we'll come up with one of our own, love you don't fret I'll be home soon"

And with that Lucius's head disappeared from the fire. That night when Lily got home Kayli explained everything to her and for the first time cried, she cried out all of her nerves from the previous wedding plans to the anger she felt towards her mother. Then after hours of talking with Lily she went to bed and creed herself to sleep.


	2. Of Purple Robes!

Disclaimer: Again I do NOT own any Harry Potter characters.

Of Purple Robes

Kayli awoke the next morning to find her mother hovering over, looking angry.

"It's about time you woke up you know once you marry Mr. Rawling you wont be allowed to sleep in this late?" Kayli mother told her as she lifted herself out of bed.

"Its only eight mother its not that late at all." Kayli responded

"Don't give me that's sass Im your mother have some respect." Kaylis mother told her angrily

" Have you thought about what I told you yesterday, do you have an answer for me?" Kaylis mother asked

"Yes to keep you from killing Lucius I will marry Mr Rawling, I have told Lucius that I don't want to be with him anymore. But know this Im only marrying him so he doesn't die by your hand no one deserves a fate that horrible."

"Whatever your intentions it doesn't matter as long as you follow suit I don't care" with that Kayli's mother told her to get dressed and eat because they were going shopping.

After making her mother wait and hour longer then needed Kayli was finally ready to go. She and her mother, apparated to Diagon Alley where they found a shop selling new wedding robes.

"This one is perfect" Kayli's mother said stepping into the shop. " Hello we need a set of robes for my daughter." Kayli mother told the shopkeeper

"Come this way I have a lot of robes for her to try on" the shopkeeper told Kayli and her mother.

Kayli went to the back and after trying on several wedding robes she had found the perfect ones, they were a dark purple.

'What do you think about these mother" Kayli said showing her mother and the shopkeeper the robes

" They will do I suppose, as long as this wedding goes through I don't care"

So Kayli purchased the robes and paid for the shoes that went with them. After lunch and some more shops for hair ornaments and products. Kayli's mother dropped her off at her house to make she was didn't stray off somewhere else and then went home wedding robes in tow. Kayli had not planned on staying home all night so she apparated into Godrics Hollow. Where she found the following people in the living room waiting: Sirius, Remus, Severous, James, Lily and of course Lucius.

"Ah the woman of the hour has arrived, so how did it go?" Lily asked

" Not too bad but I think she hates the robes I picked though, oh well." Kylie replied

Lucius came over and hugged Kayli and gave her a kiss.

" People kept telling me what a shame it was that we broke up, they said they though we would last after all we've been through already, wont they be surprised" Lucius told Kayli

" Well only for a short while then things can go back to normal………….hopefully."

" So tell us about these robes did you pick purple I know she **hates **purple" Lily said excitedly.

" I did just to spite her, I think it worked too so I'm happy, but tomorrow I have to go to his house to meet his family Ill be staying there till the wedding, unfortunately." Kayli told them.

" Oh I spoke to Igor this morning and he said he would be delighted to come to the wedding." Severous told Kayli

" Oh good"

After the group pent hours planning devious things to do at the wedding they finally had a plan that would ruin the wedding (just as they wanted). Lucius apparated Kayli back to her house and up to her room, where they found her mother sitting on the end of Kayli's bed.

" You didn't really think that I believed your little sob story about breaking up with him did you? Oh honestly I'm not stupid cruel yes, stupid no. You must not love him enough to spare his life, for your disobedience will cost him just that." Kayli's mother raised her wand in Lucius direction and yelled a curse but Lucius was to fast he blocked the spell and grabbed Kayli before any harm befell her and apparated to Grimmauld Place.

"I can't believe she actually did it, I can't believe it."

Sirius who had heard them arrive came to the common room.

"What are you two doing here, you just left James and Lily's, are you all right?" Sirius said noticing the look on Kayli's face

" Her mother was in her room waiting for her and she tried to kill me" Lucius told Sirius.

" Oh is that all? Well come on in you two can take the spare bedroom, tomorrow we'll go by your house and get some clothes for you and by we I mean Lily and me or someone" Sirius showed them to their room and bid them good night.

The Rawling Manor

The next day Kayli woke up to find Lucius missing. She went down stairs to find Sirius and Remus and Severous talking.

" Where's Lucius?" Kayli asked them

" He thought it would be best to leave before your mother gets here."

"What?"

"She sent an owl this morning, she knew you would probably be here so she's coming to get you this morning. She asked where Lucius was I told her he only dropped you off last night." Sirius told her

"Oh great when is she supposed to get here?"

"Soon you' ed better have some breakfast and get dressed" Sirius told her

After dressing and eating Kayli headed downstairs to meet her soon arriving mother when she heard the doorbell ring. She, knowing it was her mother, stopped dead in her tracks she was just a the top of the stairs but not yet visible to those who were downstairs.

" Good morning Sirius" Kayli could hear her mother say to Sirius when he answered the door.

"Morning"

" So is my daughter ready to go yet" Her mother asked impatiently

" Yes, she's coming." Sirius told her

Kayli felt some grab her from behind but it wasn't whom she expected, it was Lucius. He led her quietly to the far room in the hall upstairs and quietly closed the door behind him.

"Shhh, listen" He told her

Kayli could hear what sounded like her voice, her very own voice coming from the hall down stairs, but that couldn't be she wasn't down there, or was she. She gave Lucius an odd look.

" It's Remus" he said as they both heard the door close. " Severous finished the Poly-Juice potion this morning." Lucius told her

"This wasn't part of the plan, why didn't anyone tell me?"

"We knew you would say No, so we just planned this one ourselves, sorry" Lucius explained.

" She'll hurt him thinking its me, hell be hurt badly by her" Kayli cried

" He will be fine, besides I cant have you being beaten up by your mother now can, not while your carrying my child."

"So what are we doing today?"

"Well we have to go to your appointment with the Medi-Witch and then we'll have to come back so your mother or someone else doesn't see you"

An hour later they were at St.Mungos for a check up.

"Well Mrs.Malfoy everything is fine, your healthy, the baby is healthy. Your pregnancy is going very smoothly. Your free to go." The Medi-Witch told her.

"What did she say?" Lucius asked her when she had reached the waiting area.

" Everything is fine she said we're both healthy, nothing to worry about." Kayli told Lucius.


	3. Of Polyjuice Potion!

Of Polyjuice Potion!

After her appointment with the Medi-Witch Lucius and Kayli left for Grimmauld Place once more. Where they found James, Lily and Sirius waiting.

"How did your appointment go?" Lily asked

"Good we are both fine" Kayli said

"Well that's good especially with all this stress" James added in

"Have you heard form Remus yet" Kayli asked

"Yes he managed to send an owl earlier, he was slapped by your mother but he fine, he said she slaps really hard" Sirius told her.

"Lovely" Kayli replied

Kayli was suddenly hit with a wall of dizziness and collapsed on the floor, but was luckily was caught by Lucius who picked her up and carried her to the spare room upstairs where he laid her on the bed.

"She is too stressed and to tired" Lily said "This isn't good for her"

Kayli awoke around supper time and headed down stairs to have some.

"Evening" Sirius said as Kayli entered the Kitchen

"Evening, where is everyone?" Kayli asked

"Lucius is getting some things and Lily and James had to go home. By the way Barty Jr. is coming over to visit." Sirius said

Kayli heard a crack in the entrance to the house and found Lucius standing with a trunk full of clothing. There was another loud crack and Barty Jr. was standing about 2 inches from her nose. By now Lucius had walked forward.

"Oh sorry" he said as he backed up landing on Lucius foot

"Ow" Lucius said

"Sorry, Sorry" Barty said

"How do you feel, you scared me a little earlier." Lucius asked Kayli

"What happened?" Barty asked

"I fainted, and I feel fine now" Kayli said

"Oh good, and congratulations" Barty said

"We were all wondering what happened to you since you haven't been to work lately the Minister said you were taking some time of for your wedding, but that didn't sound right to me" Barty explained

"Well in a sense it is." Kayli said

"Remus is going through with the "marriage" not me its weird"

They spent the next hour explaining everything to Barty at the end all he could say was "Oh." After Barty left Kayli and Lucius went up to bed only to be woken up hours later by banging and yelling and crashing downstairs.

"What the bloody hell is that?" Lucius said getting dressed

"Maybe Kreacher is acting up again" Kayli said

Kayli and Lucius both got dressed seeing as it was only six in the morning and neither one of them could really sleep. Just as Lucius went to open the door it burst open. Standing in the doorway was Kaylis mother. She fired a shot at Lucius who ducked and fired back. Kayli fired

**Expelliarmus after Expelliarmus in hopes of knocking her mother out. But in the end it was Kayli who was knocked out when her mother tried to disarm her and sent her flying into the wall behind her. Sirius came running into the room and tried to help but it was too late her mother had grabbed her arm and apparated before another spell could be fired.**

**"She took her, she took her" Lucius said stunned.**


End file.
